English Rose
by PopcornGirl-Eva
Summary: Sequel to Of Witches and Vampires. When Demetri thinks Evie is dead, it is clear after 2 years of searching for her that she is certainly not. Once again he is plunged back into her world in hopes of helping a Wizard boy recently changed vampire and finally trampling out the threat of the Inner Circle. CROSSOVER! DemetriXEvie. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Prime Minister's Office

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.

SORRY! For tardiness. I've been tied down with Uni and other things. However, the sequel is here! Happy reading readers. Read and review please :)

**English Rose**

Chapter One: The Prime Minister's Office

Demetri

It was Felix holding me up, hooking his arms underneath mine to keep me somewhat straight. I wished he would drop me, leave me to despair on my own.

I stared at the Minister for Magic in front of me. He gave me a sympathetic look before turning his back away, muttering something like he was sorry before disappearing. My coven was stood, crowding around me like sympathetic vultures. It was only Felix who bared my pain; he cared for my fiancé as much as I did.

"She's dead." I finally said. Felix finally dropped me.

"She's not dead she's missing." He said flatly as he crouched down in front of me. I looked up at him. "Find her."

I closed my eyes at his words. "I can't, I've lost her tenor for weeks now. I just thought it was magic…" I looked up at Marcus. He was the man I was soon to become, an unhappy, emotionless vampire suffering with the loss of his mate. Finally I could see why Edward had come to die all those years ago.

"Fuck that." Felix said, also looking up at Marcus, almost reading my mind. He grabbed me and pulled me up. "She's not dead she's missing. It's Evelyn for Merlin's sake! I won't believe it!" He said angrily, pushing me towards the doors.

For years I searched with him and for years I didn't find her…

Evelyn

I clutched the note in my hand. Fuming. I can't believe he was putting me through this! I walked up the stairs. Number ten Downing Street was vacuumed and cleaned twice a day. Everything was pristine. My black courts clicked against the wooden flooring and I caught myself in the mirror as I passed. I was currently tall but slim, slightly tanned with brown hair cascading down my back. It was difficult to keep a human appearance being a vampire but I did it well. I smiled at my appearance. I looked positively human.

I opened the door to the Prime Ministers office without waiting for a reply after I'd knocked. He sat behind a big wooden desk and didn't look up at me. I closed the door quietly and strode towards him, only when I was halfway across the room did he look up.

"Ah, Miss Cullen." He smiled. I didn't return it and slammed the note down in front of him.

"Kingsley will be here in half an hour. So will your other guests."

He sighed and closed the book he was writing in. "Evie, I know you're not happy about this but…"

"I told you, the Volturi and I do _not get on_. The least you can do is keep quiet about who I am. Do you understand?" He nodded quickly.

"Thank-you, for staying here. Kingsley said you wouldn't do it but you've been working for me for a year now. I can trust you." He paused. "The only vampire I can trust it seems."

I looked at him and the anger inside me died down slightly. He was scared, and so he should be. "Don't mention that, that you know what I am. I'll do my best to protect you tonight but please don't count on it. Aro's a shifty character. It's all fine and dandy in the world of vampires at the best of times, when the Volturi _aren't_ involved."

"What do you have against them?"

I looked away from him. "I don't have anything against them, it's what I've done." He looked at me, opening his mouth to say more. "You don't need to know." I decided instantly, snapping at him. I didn't want to spend my time remembering what I'd done to Demetri.

We waited five more minutes in silence before there was a knock on the door outside. I looked out the window, seeing a figure in black step into the threshold. I didn't need to announce they were here, he already knew and as the door opened a couple of minutes later I turned away from Aro Volturi and looked out the window.

"You're early!" The Prime Minister greeted.

"Yes," Aro said. "I like to arrive early. It gives us time to, ah, _discuss_ what this may mean for you."

I turned and glared at Aro. He was dressed in a black suit, shirt and tie. His skin was paper white and the usual red eyes were violet. His long black hair fell down to his shoulders, falling like silk over the black expensive blazer.

Beside him was Felix, also dressed in black. He hadn't changed, still as muscular and still as threatening. My eyes then skipped to the last visitor, Demetri. My heart panged slightly as I looked at him, he was staring right at me. I looked away from him and spoke directly to Aro. It was valid I had the upper hand in this.

"The Prime Minister is already aware of the consequences of this meeting, which he will not remember tomorrow. There is therefore no need to place a death sentence over his head, for all we might know vampires will not be an issue and it can be dealt with as a ministry issue."

Aro raised an eyebrow at me. By the looks on their faces, none of them know who I was. That's the way it needed to be kept. "Tell me, Prime Minister, why you have a vampire working in your services. It makes me very curious."

"I'm employed by Kingsley to protect the Prime Minister, if you have a problem I suggest you take it up with him and Mr Potter. I'd like to see you try."

Felix put a step towards me in anger; of course I was insulting his master. I was ready for him. Demetri, however, stopped him. He knew. I could see it in his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"That's none of your business." I said as the fire behind him roared to life.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, stepped out of the emerald green flames. He was a tall black wizard with broad shoulders and dressed in emerald robes. He nodded at me, his one gold earring moving with him. After him came Mr Potter. He was tall and broad with black messy hair and the same glasses I'd seen everyday since I was eleven. I grinned at him and he returned it.

"Ah, Minister, you finally arrive." Aro said smiling.

"I was held up at the ministry, reporters are gathering by the second in the atrium, all wanting stories on the vampire boy." Kingsley replied in his deep voice.

"I have told you we cannot take responsibility of the boy." Aro said. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"You had no problem in taking Evelyn Cullen, why change your mind now?" Harry Potter asked. I saw Demetri wince slightly and look away out the window. I glared at Harry.

"Evelyn was…an exception." Aro said, glancing at Demetri. "That was our fault. This however has nothing to do with us!"

I watched as Harry and Kingsley opened their mouths to argue and shook my head. "Enough!" I snapped. "Arguing over this isn't going to get anything achieved. The Prime Minister has the right to know what's going on and we need to start keeping each other updated if we're going to tackle the Inner Circle. The last thing we need is to start making enemies of each other, it's what they want."

Kingsley stared at me for a moment before nodding. He turned to the Prime Minister. "You may want to sit down." He waited for him to sit before continuing. "Everything I told you last month, it's happened and it's about to get worse, for all of us. I told you of a witch, being able to see the future. She made a prophecy. The vampire boy will be the death of us all if we do not help him." Kingsley looked at me. "The nineteenth of June, Alice Cullen said." I nodded in confirmation.

"Alice Cullen said what?" Aro asked slowly.

"We have until the nineteenth of June. Then we all die." I answered. "The Inner Circle takes over the world and we amount to _nothing_, the Volturi amount to _nothing_."

I heard a sigh from the Prime Minister. "I thought this was dealt with, twenty eight years ago."

"So did I, when I killed Voldemort. No one knew this was going to happen." Harry said. "You do realise the seriousness of this. If we don't succeed…"

"We will." Kingsley said, cutting him off. He looked at the Volturi. "If our allies comply."

Aro stared at him, I could see the cogs ticking, almost as if he was considering.

"Master," We all looked at Demetri when he spoke up. "There's someone outside." I moved over to the window beside him. He was right, there was someone out there. A figure covered in a cloak was looking up at us.

I took Demetri by surprise as I spoke next. "Move away from the window." I whipped out my wand and saw Kingsley and Mr Potter follow in my actions.

The glass shattered due to a curse, which threw us away from the window. I landed on my back, cursing as I stood up. Aro, Felix and Demetri were all crouched ready for attack. Mr Potter and Kingsley were getting up from the blow and the Prime Minister was crawling hurriedly under his desk. He appeared out of nowhere, a black hooded figure, and I disarmed the spell he aimed at me. I saw Demetri lunge for him but this wasn't what we wanted. Mr Potter and Kingsley were already pulling the Prime Minister out from under the desk. I saw Kingsley apparate with him from the room leaving Mr Potter behind.

"We need to get out of here, Evie!" He shouted to me.

I threw a stunning spell at the hooded figure. "I know!" I shouted back. I gasped as something glass had shattered behind me and rushed forward towards Aro. I grabbed him and Felix as they dodged another spell by the hooded figure. Without hesitation, I apparated, landing straight in the muddy waters around The Burrow.

_If you wouldn't mind, please read and review_.


	2. Chapter 2:The Burrow

**Okay, so maybe my New Years Resolution should be to keep updating this story frequently for you lot. **

_**SORRY**_**!**

**Anyway, here's chapter two. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight._

Chapter Two: The Burrow

"Sorry." I muttered to Aro and Felix as we stood up, water dripping off our clothes. "I'd aimed for closer towards the house but I'm not very good with apparating as a vampire. It kind of goes out the window."

Aro looked at me and smiled. "It's fine, Evelyn. We understand."

I stared at him with my mouth open in shock. "How did you...?" He tapped his head and I realised he must have touched my skin during the apparation. There was another crack south of where we were and I headed towards it without warning the others. "Don't tell him, it's for the better."

"For now." I turned to Aro and nodded. Of course, how could I not think my 'disappearance' had not cause any commotion amongst the Volturi? I glanced at Felix. He was raging with fury. Great! I turned away from them, rushing off towards where Mr Potter and Demetri were.

Harry had landed them closer towards the Burrow than what I had. We emerged from the grass to see Mr Potter and Demetri dry and safe. Mr Potter laughed at us before waving his wand dry. "You should be happy I didn't fail you on your apparition skills."

I grinned at him. "No but I was amazing on my Stealth exercise. Not even Crawley was a match!"

"Evelyn?"

I heard my name. I tried to ignore his voice, tried to ignore him. It felt like years before I looked at Demetri and just as slowly I answered. "How did you know?"

"Your hair, how could I not know?" He asked, pain showing in his face and temper rising in his voice. "You…just…left me! You left me! I thought you were dead!"

I flinched away from him. "I'm sorry, Demetri. It was for your own good."

"How could you say that?" He shouted, his usually accustomed English accent slipping to his Italian accent, which I was used to when he got angry.

"I'm sorry." I muttered looking down at my feet. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I just wanted him to be safe. It was the easiest way. His hands clamped down on my shoulders.

"Don't lie to me, Evie!"

I balled my hands into fist in anger. Demetri was stood in between Aro and Mr Potter. They were both looking at the floor, stood slightly away from his radiating anger. Felix was looking at me, pleading with his eyes for me to just drop this. He didn't want us arguing and I could see why. It would be embarrassing and unprofessional. It wasn't something they needed to hear.

"I'll talk to you later, no one else needs to hear this." I muttered. I glanced back at Felix and he smiled at me thankfully. I looked at Mr Potter. "We'd best get inside. I doubt we're protected out here."

We entered the Burrow to find the Prime Minister supping on a hot mug of tea. Molly Weasley bustled around the kitchen and out of nowhere I was suddenly ambushed. "Oh you're okay!" I pulled Hermione Weasley off me before smiling up at her. "I'm fine Mum, promise. Hard as rock, remember."

"Ah, the brightest witch of her age, if I do remember correctly." Aro suddenly said, eyeing Hermione.

"How do you know that?" She whispered. "I've never met you before." Ron placed a hand protectively on her shoulder and I glanced over at Rose and Scorpius who were stood on the stairs, standing in front of Lilly, Hugo and Albus, who was leaning cross armed against the banister, glaring at Aro.

Aro simply laughed, also noticing the overprotective fools. "Forgive me, my dear, my gift allows me to read minds. Your adoptive daughter has high regard for you. It's like I know most your family already. The ins and outs." He said darkly.

_What are you playing at, Aro_? I asked myself, glancing at Felix who shrugged at me. I could see his thoughts were the same.

"Is that a threat?" Aunt Ginny said stepping forward from Harry's embrace. She was still in her England quidditch team robes.

"Enough of this, we need cooperation. I won't repeat myself again." I snapped, glaring at Aro.

"The Volturi will not take responsibility of the problem you have caused." Aro said.

"We are not asking you to take responsibility, only to help the boy like you helped me." I exasperated, for a brilliant vampire he was being extremely dumb.

"You must understand our situation, we cannot simply turn our attention to something else. We are very busy."

I crossed my arms. "Busy or not you owe me this." I said shutting him down. He closed his eyes, remembering the fiasco with me being turned. "Fine!" He snapped. "Bring the boy to Volterra in a month. I have to deal with our recent guests."

I watched him leave with Felix and Demetri behind him. "Told you I'd do it." I said. I looked at Mr Potter. "I need to talk to him." Mr Potter nodded and without another word I left the house. Demetri was waiting for me outside. "Lets talk." I said grabbing him and apparating.

The teapot went off fist, bouncing up and down on the charger, then the smoke alarm. I sighed as the plates flew out the dresser, flying around the room. If I were a muggle burglar by now I'd be running far and wide. I waved my wand lazily and everything went back to normal. I heard the door close quietly behind me and I looked at Demetri. Waving my wand again the door locked and the apartment lights turned on.

"I don't know what to say," I told him truthfully. "And I don't want any arguing tonight."

He studied me before answering. "Why did you leave me? I haven't seen you for three years, Evie. They told me you were dead."

I looked at the floor. "It was for your own safety, why don't you understand that?"

"How could I possibly understand that?" He shouted. I winced.

"You can't, please just keep it down. I have neighbours." He glared at me for a second before sitting down on my couch. I turned to him slowly; his head was in his hands.

"This…is hard to process." He said quietly. "I don't know what to do, hug you, kiss you, slap you across the face. Take you into bed." He looked up at me, smirking slightly. I threw a glare at him, remembering the times we, ahem, _spent together_ wasn't what I wanted to achieve from tonight. I sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was protecting you at the time. I honestly thought you were going to be in danger, it was the easiest way."

"I'm part of the Volturi." He scoffed.

"It doesn't matter!" I cried, losing my temper completely. "Do you have any idea how I would have felt if we were tortured and I had to watch you die?"

"At least you'd know how it feels." He murmured.

I stared at him wordlessly. "You think I don't?" I whispered. "I did this to protect you, Demetri."

He stood up. "No, you were just being a selfish bitch, thinking only of yourself _again_. Mates decide things together, Evie. We were going to be fucking married for gods sake!" He scoffed, grabbing my left hand where his engagement ring still sat perfectly on my finger. "You're not even fit to have this, unfortunately I can't see being with anyone else than you."

If I could cry I would. I felt like he'd just stabbed me with a stake. He was angry; I could see that, I understood that. I regretted everything I'd done to keep him safe. What else was I meant to do? Anger took over me, blazing through me like a fire. I wrenched open the door to the apartment and pointed into the corridor. "Get out." I commanded.

"Gladly." He said coldly, before flitting from my sight. I slammed the door shut behind him and screamed in frustration.

"Fucking Volturi." I muttered before heading off towards the bathroom for a bath.

I wrapped the towel round my head as I returned to the living room. I needed to feed; I'd do so tomorrow. I stopped in my tracks to find Lilly Potter sitting on the couch; playing with the iPhone Alice had bought me for Christmas. "It's such a wonderful device!" She exclaimed. I smiled and took the phone off her before she broke it again. Thank-god I was a witch and could easily repair it.

"I'll buy you one for your birthday." I told the red haired witch before sitting down beside her, placing the delicate phone well away from her fingers. When it came to muggle things she was just as bad as her Grandfather, Arthur Weasley. "Why are you here?"

She looked at me with her big brown eyes. "Dad told me about what happened at Downing Street. Was Demetri angry?"

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically. "I don't think he's ever going to forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me." She frowned.

"Can you go and see Carlisle for a week? I'm not having a repeat of depressed Evie again. We should have sent you to him as soon as you wrote that stupid letter, one day with Emmet and you were fine."

"You'd have to be, it's Emmet." I said dryly. "Truthfully, it was all down to Jasper. I'd like to see Esme again too." I said, deciding all together I missed my cousins in the states. "I'll go tomorrow, would you like to come with me?" I asked, after all, they had only met Rose.

She smiled. "I'd love to, I was so jealous when you took Rose, but I think you need to go by yourself this time."

I knew she was right. Like Rose, she was always right.

**Hope you enjoyed. I'm uploading Chapter Three too just because it's 2013! Why not? Thank-you to all my reviewers, you've made me smile. **


	3. Chapter 3: Vampire Baseball

**Chapter Three like promised! Please review.**

Chapter Three: Vampire Baseball

Being tackled by Emmet Cullen is like being attacked by a big bear. One, the sod does not know his own strength and two I was flat out underneath him snarling and trying to kick him off me. He laughed deeply before pulling me up with such speed and force if I was human my stomach would have been in my mouth.

"Welcome home cousin!" He grinned, crushing me to his chest.

"You know what, I'm beginning to like Felix's bone crushing hugs more than yours." I muttered as I pulled away.

"He's Italian, Evie. They're soft." He said grinning. I raised an eyebrow.

"He's from Scotland, and I'll tell him you said that." My next bone-crushing hug came from my left but it was smaller and less fierce. I hugged Alice and grinned. "Knew I was coming, huh?"

She let go of me, raising an eyebrow while smiling. "Are you doubting my abilities?"

"Not a chance. Team Alice all the way." I said winking. She grinned at me as Bella pulled me into a hug. "Hey Bells, where's Jazz? I need some of his voodoo magic." Suddenly I felt more relaxed and happier.

"As you requested, ma'am." I grinned at the emotion-changing vampire.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said hugging him.

"Evie, what a wonderful surprise!" I turned to the direction of Carlisle's voice and grinned at him. I rushed to him, taking him and Esme in an embrace. Edward was next and finally Rosalie.

"Oh it's so great to see all of you, it's been so long." I said grinning.

"We understand that you've needed to get away for a bit, Evie. I've seen this coming for months." Alice said. "I can't believe he said that to you."

My smile fell, realising she was talking about Demetri. "He has every right to be angry." I said managing a smile. "What's the weather like tonight?" I asked her.

"Nice and stormy, a perfect evening for baseball."

"I arrived on a good day then." I said grinning.

We walked back to the house chattering as a group. I was laughing at Emmet and Edward insulting each other. Carlisle slipped in sequence beside me. His look was serious and slightly anxious. "When do you go back to England?"

"A week." I answered as we entered the house. "Has Alice had anymore visions?"

"Only the one." He sighed. "I'm worried about you, about all of us."

I stopped and looked at him. "You should be, we all should be. We can't afford to make any mistakes. It's just difficult getting that into Aro's head."

Edward scoffed. "That doesn't surprise me, the all knowing Volturi thinking they're untouchable."

"I know he'll come to realisation soon, I just wonder if it will be too late. Or if he already knows but is in denial."

Carlisle shook his head. "Aro's not stupid. With a situation like this, he's planning something. It's not like him to be weak minded."

I ran my tongue along my teeth thinking. Of course, Carlisle was right, so what was Aro's plan? _Merlin knows_. I thought sourly. _We're talking about the psychopathic vampire ruler here_! I heard Edward snort at my thoughts and grinned at him slightly. I'd have to remember to block him out with occlumency later.

I found Jacob and Renesmee upstairs playing on the Play station. She was now a fully-grown half human-vampire and the spitting image of her mother, slim with bronze hair and brown eyes with a hint of rose to her pale skin. She glanced at Jacob and grinned, kissing him tenderly on the cheek. I smiled at them and her eyes lit up as she saw me.

"Evie, you're back!" She said, flitting into my embrace. I grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah I am Ness, only for a week though." She pouted, causing me to giggle. "Just like your Aunt Alice aren't you?" I said, pinching her cheek. She grinned and I looked up to Jacob and gave him my best squeezable death hug, it didn't even faze him.

"It's good to see you again, Evie." He chuckled.

"You too Jake, are you both up for baseball tonight? Alice says it's great weather!"

"Sure, sure." He replied. "I'll get Seth to come, he loves it."

"Yes!" Nessie said grinning. "I want to beat Emmet again. It's funny seeing him loose, he doesn't cope." She said smirking as her uncle entered the room with Rosalie. He glared at her.

"Watch it short stuff, if you think you, the pup and wonder witch over there have any chance of beating my team then you're going to need Edward."

"Too bad we have him and Bella this time." Rosalie sneered jovially.

"What have I told you all? Please, don't bet against me." Alice said, appearing at the foot of the stairs. "Edward will only loose yet another game. It was chess Wednesday, will it be baseball tonight?" She asked grinning over at her mind reading brother.

Alice stopped suddenly; she looked right through me, her eyes glazed over with the future playing before her eyes. Edward hissed and I looked to Carlisle for an explanation.

"We've been tracking a vampire that's swapping between Quileute territory and our territory." He said. "He broke into the house about two weeks ago, it was a mess."

"What was he searching for?" I asked quizzically.

Carlisle shrugged. "We don't know, whatever he came for he didn't find it."

"How do you know?" I asked concerned that maybe they'd overlooked this. Someone, they didn't know, _had_ broken into their house. Trashed it and left, supposedly, without anything. Was it only me that found that a bit suspicious? I'd have been checking everything. Of course, I knew Esme probably already had.

"They're still here. A male, he's much more clearer this time." Alice answered me, bringing me out my thoughts. "If he'd found what he wanted from us he wouldn't be here still, your arrival through him off track. He's assessed us all but you, he knows you're different."

"Well let's find out what he wants." I challenged. "Use the game to track him, if he's interested in me he'll be close. Edward and Alice will be able to see his every move. I'll use some magic to keep us protected if he tries anything, though I doubt it. There will be more of us than him. Emmet, Jasper, Bella and Edward are the fastest. We'll have him surrounded."

"The perfect plan." Emmet grinned.

"With lots of loop-holes." Jasper added.

"It's worth a try." Bella said from the silence after Jasper's comment. She placed a hand protectively on Renesmee's left shoulder. I knew what was running through her mind, what if they tried to attack her family next?

"She's right." Carlisle declared. "The quicker we confront this person the better. It leaves our minds at rest."

"Yes!" Emmet said grinning as he clapped me on the back before disappearing upstairs. Rosalie rolled her eyes and followed him. One by one the family broke away from the little conference we had formed.

"You need to feed, Evie." Carlisle said. "Your eyes are really black."

I touched the dark circles around my eyes. "I don't notice my hunger, I forget about it." I said shrugging. Carlisle smiled.

"Just to be on the safe side."

I returned it. "Yeah, I'll go now before the game."

"Great, we'll come with you." Alice said suddenly appearing again with Jasper. "Jazz and I need to feed, we'll leave it too long otherwise." She said, looking at Jasper with a smile. However, her eyes betrayed her fear. Had she seen him having another episode being unable to cope with blood?

"Sure!" I said, breaking their eye contact. I stepped towards them and they lead us out the Cullen home.


End file.
